


Move Out.

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: The agents are honored in the Christmas Parade.WARNING    This is a follow-up to2018 Dec 23: Three Wise Men2019 Dec. 2: Mr. Grinch and the Sniper Rifle2020 Dec. 20: Perfect HostessReferenced in Perfect hostess:2017 Dec: 4 Christmas Cookie TimeReply to Linda123's comment, was the scene about the dental impressionI'm sorry but this demanded to be written.Also gift to Alwaysand
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Move Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts), [Carol123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol123/gifts), [psyche53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche53/gifts), [KathyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyC/gifts), [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/gifts).



Taking a deep breath, Tony adjusted his holster. The area where the agents were congregating was full of agents from the other agencies not just NCIS. The alphabet agencies had agents from out of the area who volunteered for parade duty. 

“How are you doing?” The easy smile belied the concern in the other agent’s eyes.

“King, good to see you. Figured you’d be so glad to be home that they wouldn’t be able to pry you out of New Orleans again.” Tony joked. Tony liked the other agent and had gotten to know him better that fall. It was good to see a friend’s face.

“Well,” Dwayne Cassius "King" Pride shrugged. “I had to be here… for this… for them.”

Gibbs joined the pair. “Good to see you again.”

“You, too. Keeping your boy out of trouble?”

“His grandpa and I are trying but he’s a trouble magnet.”

“Hey!”

The two other men laughed at Tony’s indignation. Then King asked, “What’s the update to the concussion statistics?”

“Very funny.” Tony was about to remind King who had the last concession when a young agent handed him a bullhorn and motioned him to a small platform. 

“You ready, son?” Gibbs put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. He could feel his son shaking.

“I have to be.”

“We’ll be right here.” Pride patted Tony’s other arm, then let Tony use his shoulder to get up on the wooden crates.

“Alright listen up.” It was a sign of respect how quickly the crowd quieted. “I’m sure I’m not the only one of us who hates to be here today.” Tony started. “The attitude towards law enforcement has been gradually worsening. Think of how many times we have walked a parade in the past because some crackpot was threatening lives. We did our duty. We always have and we always will.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Today we aren’t here to guard and protect. We are here to represent our brothers and sisters. Our community wants to honor them. So when I walk today, I am walking for those we lost but especially Agent Timothy McGee, for Agent Mitch Balboa, for Special Agent Tobias Fornell… for Agent Ronald Sacks. He forced back his tears. Think about who you are walking for.” From the agents came a flood of names.

“Now I was asked to have you form up. I think they expect us to walk out one agency at a time, but I’m going to ask you not to do it. That’s not how we fought that day and more importantly that’s not how they died. That day it didn’t matter what the letters were on our hats, jackets. We were all law enforcement that day. We were family, brothers and sisters. And that, that is how we have pulled the pieces back together. So, I would like you to form up as that family to honor our lost members.” Tony didn’t notice the group in the next roped area listening, but he held his voice steady. “Let’s… Move out.” 

Gibbs and Pride stepped forward to help Tony down. Gibbs gave him a quick hug. “Proud of you, son.” The three men stepped toward the opening. Gibbs and Pride didn’t think Tony noticed the agents stepping aside in respect. Tony had been a true leader in the rebuilding process. In respect, the agents felt it only right to follow him now.

Just as Tony stepped forward a chief in police blues stopped him. “I heard what you said, and we agree that is how it should be. Would you mind if we joined you?”

“We’d be honored.” Tony stepped forward as the two groups began mingling. Gibbs couldn’t have been more proud of or respected his son anymore. 

From out of the group, Officers Pedersen and Jennings stepped in line. “We were together that day, feels right to be together today.” Pedersen said from next to Gibbs.

Dobbs who had walked forward held his hand out. “Didn’t get a chance to say thanks before.”

“No need to say thanks,” Jennings motioned towards Tony. “Didn’t you hear the man? We’re family.”


End file.
